Gary's side of it all
by L.lucario
Summary: On Gary's journey to the Sinnoh region, he encounters alot of life threatining conflicts. Will he make it in time? Or, will he even survive? WARNING: Chap 1 Gary's a little OOC. PLZ R&R!Also I do not own pokemon, just this fic!
1. The wondering Cubone

The sun was setting as Gary smirked after defeating Ash again. "Later, Ash." Said Gary with an evil glare in his dark brown eyes. "Next time I'll win!" Ash called out. Gary just giggled and walked down his own path with his Umbreon at his side. Neither of them said anything until their path was blocked by a group of Abra Sleeping. "Let's give them a nice awakening and teach them not to be in our path, use crunch, on all of them." Gary told Umbreon. Umbreon grunted and chomped down on each of the Abra's head. Each one was KOed instantly. "Great job, Umbreon, we'll camp here for the night." Gary quickly started to unpack his sleeping bag and something for him and his pokemon to eat. After they all finished, Gary returned his pokemon and went into a disturb less sleep, nothing could wake him. Well at least almost nothing.

Out of the bushes came a flying bone and it smacked Gary right on his head. "OUCH!!! Hey what's the big idea?" Yelped Gary. His eyes wondered onto a Cubone rampaging through his camp. "Hey, PUT THAT DOWN!!" Gary yelled. The Cubone looked up at him and kept on going through his bags. _Ok then, I'll try to catch you._ Gary picked up his pokeball which held Blastiose and through it out. "Blast, TIOSE." It said starling the Cubone. It quickly used a bonemerang attack on Blastiose. Blastiose didn't seem to care, so it used a water gun on the fire to scare Cubone.  
"NO, Blastiose, don't try to make it run away, so just use whirlpool on it now." Gary told it. "Blast." It said agreeing. So it used whirlpool. Gary through a pokeball at it while it was trapped. But instead of it disappearing into the red light, the pokeball just bounced back at him. "Oh, so you belong to somebody, don't you? Return Blastiose." The giant Blastiose disappeared inside its pokeball. "Hey, why'd you just attack my Cubone like that?" A voice said from the bushes. _Huh? _And a girl appeared; she had brown hair just below her shoulders and green eyes. She wore Tan caprees and an orange t-shirt. Also, a big purple back pack fit snuggly around her shoulders.

"Cubone, I'm so glad you're ok, you really need to stop running away." The girl said hugging her Cubone. "So, you gonna answer me or what."

"Uh... whats your name, why are you out here, and uh why did your Cubone attack me anyway?" Gary Shouted so fast that she could hardly tell what he was saying. "Cubone attacked you? I'm sorry but it looks like your Blastiose attacked my Cubone."

"How'd you know that it was my Blastiose?" Gary asked.

"Uh, I saw you return it after attacking my cubone." She said smartly. "Heh, right, well sorry, so what's your name?" Gary said feeling reeally stupid. "Lindy, you?" She told him. "Gary Oak, why are you out here?" He said. "Traveling to Slateport city to take the S.S Lank to the Sinnoh region, how bout you?"

"Really, me too!!! I guesse that were on the same boat then!" He said happily.

"Ya, I guess we are." She smiled "I'll see you in a few weeks then, maybe we could battle then too."

"Ya we should, but just to warn you, I haven't lost a match sense the Petalburge gym."

"Me niether, kay, thanks for stopping my Cubone, I'll see you on the S.S Lank, by!" Lindy said then skipped back through the forest from where she came. "BY!!!" Gary yelled, hoping she would hear. "Awww, SHE'S Perfect!" Gary climbed back into his sleeping bag, excited for the next day, and the adventures that await him and his pokemon.


	2. A 500 Ft Drop

Another long day was soon to come. The sun started to rise as Gary was all packed up and ready to go. _Great, another long hard day 'till I get on the stupid boat._ He thought, obviously in a snappy mood. When he was done brushing his brick colored spiky hair, he walked down the trail which led to his dream, _Becoming the best pokemon professor ever._ The trail quickly began to wind around a steep mountain. Gary didn't remember seeing a mountain on the map, so he reached in one of his jet black shirt pockets and pulled out a rather thin map. The map was torn in several places and had obviously been in water before, but he could still make out the markings.

"OH, CRUD, I TOOK A WRONG TURN A MILE BACK!!!" Yelled a frightened Gary. "Oh, good, I can still make it to Slateport City if I take the way around the mountain," Gary said feeling relieved.

_The name of this path is… comforting._ Gary thought sarcastically, he looked down at the map to his path that read: _Deathly Valley __**WARNING: Watch out for crumbling trails and falling rocks.**_ "Well, I could turn back, but then I'd loose 3 hours and miss my boat, NAH," Gary said aloud to himself. "Way too much money to miss." So Gary kept on walking down the trail Deathly Valley. On one side of the trail was the mountain, rocks held up by black nets. And on the other side was a valley that went down 500 feet. "Wow, don't wanna fall down there," he said estimating how far of a drop it was.

At noon, the sun was extremely high, and Gary could no longer stand the heat. "Oh, Gosh," he panted sitting down with his arm over his forhead. His free hand clutched his necklace while he sat in the shade of a single tree. While he was done complaining, Gary anxiously shoved a hand in his bag for a water bottle. When he found one, he quikly chuged half of it. "Man, I REALLY wish that this trail wasn't so thin so Blastiose could sprits me." Gary panted. _I gotta keep movin. _He thought, so he struggled to stand up and move foot, by foot. Step by step, he climbed, he really thought that he wouldn't live to see the night, the boat, his garndfather Oak, or anything else agian. he thought that he'd just lay there and die. But, he just kept on saying to himself, "Only wimps like Ash give up, I am no Ash, or wimp for that matter." He laughed at this, although it wasn't really funny at all, but it was his only bit of hope to hold onto.

Finally, another tree came by , he quickly rushed to it, for shade, something good on that terrible day. Finally Gary was in the shade agian. His hot body quickly soaked up the coolness. He panted like a dog who just sprinted to catch a flying tennis ball. Gary quickly chugged the rest of the water bottle and started another. "Oh, gosh, if I ever live to tell the tale, then it will be a miracle." He said to himself. After that, Gary quickly shoveled in a huge sandwich that he packed. Thankfully, the sun was starting to set, so he just stayed by that tree, so he'd have something that would keep him from falling off the edge of the cliff. Even at night the place was as hot as an oven. To keep cooler, Gary threw off his sweaty balck shirt and put on a thin white night shirt. His green pants were replaced by shorts. _Why I didn't where these today, I don't know. _He thought drifting off to sleep.

The next day came quickly, so Gary changed into his clothes and started to climb the mountian again. Although it seemed impossible, that day was hotter than the one before. Gary was starting to go insane by the heat, so, he poured his second to last water bottle all over him. He decided to take a brake after this, so he put his bag down next to a big rock that he was sitting on. Then there was a loud _Crrruuuncch _noise above him. So Gary looked up and the reflection of a huge boulder falling striaght for him twinkled in his dark brown eyes.

Gary was too scared to move, to even yell. All that he could do was sit and wait for the giant boulder to knock him over like a bowling pin.

--Flash Back:

_"Squirtle, I choose you!" Yeld a 10 year old Gary. Then out of its pokeball came a small Squirtle. The Squirtle used bubble on a wild eevee. "Good, now use water gun!" Squirtle quickly dodged the eevee's tackle and used water gun. So Gary threw a pokeball at it. The pokeball shook a little bit, then the lit up red center returned to its normal color. "Yes!! I caught eevee!" The extremley happy Gary said._

_"Now, Wartortle, use rapid spin on the Doduo!" A slightly older Gary told a wartortle. "Wartort," it said then used a strong rapid spin wich knocked the scared doduo off its feet. Then wartortle got hit by a sharp beak. "Are you ok?" Asked Gary. "WortorTLE!" It said with almost all of its energy left. "Good, now use skull bash!" He yeld. The Wartortle dove into the Doduo head first. "Great job, now go pokeball!" He said as he threw a pokeball at the Doduo. With out much moving the Doduo was caught. "Yes we did it!" Gary exclaimed happily hugging his Wartortle._

_Those were the good old days of Gary Oak's life, when he first started his journey, and there was little danger in his journey._

--End Flash Back

When Gary got his concisnous back, and could move, it was to late, the boulder smacked into him, knock him off the edge of the cliff. He got knocked down about 50 yards until he caught hold of a loose tree root. With out his pokemon,with out his strength, Gary is in alot of trouble,but then again maybe miracles do happen...


	3. was it fate, hope, or luck?

Gary was holding on tight, but his nervous sweating and, saving him from death, just kept on slipping further and further down the root. But there was still hope, so if any luck at all, he decided to scream _help_ out. So at the top of his lungs, he scream: "HELP, HELP, PLEASE SOME ONE HELP!!!!" He scream so hard, that his voice was running out. Now he was panting to try to get his voice back, when a familiar voice yelled: "GARY, IS THAT YOU?" So, Gary tried very hard too talk back and he yelled, "ASH?!"

"Gary, I see you, hold on tight, we'll get you up here!" Ash said looking down at a green and black spec who was Gary. "May, do you have a rope?" She shook her head, no. "Max, do you?" He also shook his head no. "Brock, how about you?" He asked him. "Ya just wait a minute," Brock said, rummaging through his bag. "Don't go anywhere, Gary, were gonna throw you down a rope," Ash called down to Gary.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on going anywhere," He called back up to Ash. "Right," Ash mumbled to himself. "Here it is, Ash, we all need to help pull him up," Brock handed Ash the rope. He threw to down to where Gary was, and thankfully, it was just barely long enough. "Do you think we should use your pokemon to help pull him up, Ash?" Max asked.

"No, it's too hot out here for any of them; they'll collapse and probably fall too. That's why I didn't send down Swellow to go get him," Ash told Max who shook his head.

"Gary, do you have the rope?" Brock called down to Gary.

"Ya, I got it," he called back up. The three trainers worked hard to pull up Gary while Gary helped them by walking up the side. Minutes later, they saw the top of Gary's spiked hair, and rushed over to help him up. "Thank goodness you're not some big fat guy, or we would've never have gotten you up," Ash said relieved.

"Ya, umm… Thanks, if you hadn't come then I'd be dead meat write now," Gary said, kind of embarrassed that his rival saved his life.

"No problem, so how'd you get down there in the first place?" May asked.

"Oh, I, took a rest on that rock over there," he pointed to a large gray rock which had his bag next to it, "and a boulder slammed into me and it knocked me down." He said staring at his bloody hands from holding on too tight.

"Oh… that must've hurt," Brock said imagining how much that it probably hurt. Gary didn't realize until then that his left arm was aching with pain, and that it was probably fractured.

"Ya, it did, so where you guys headn' off too?" Gary asked trying to change the subject of pain.

"We're going to Mauville city, well we were until we heard you yelling, so we came here." Max said.

"Right, so you can get to Mauville city from here?" Gary asked.

"Well, like Max said, we heard you shouting a while back, so we went_ offcoarse_ to save you_,"_ May said

_"_CRUD that reminds, me, I've got a boat to catch!!! Thanks again, I'll see you guys in a few months." He said rushing over to his bag and sprinted down the trail.

"Uh... That was weird..." Ash said staring at the dust picked up from Gary's shoes.

And finally, Gary was on the trail agian. After about two hours of walking, he finally hit, not another dirt trail leading to who nows where, but a trail that was inside a forest. "FINALLY!!!" He yelled, "I'm right on time, just about another week until I reach Slateport city!" The air inside the forest was cool, but very moist_. At least it's not 105 degrees out here_. He thought, trying to stay optimistic. The forest was rather dark, and misty, they only thing that he could see was the trail ahead of him. Later on in the afternoon, Gary came across a freshwater pond. He quickley filled his 4 water bottles with the water. No matter how gross it was, he quickly drank up a water bottle, feeling sick afterwords. Enjoying the cool air, Gary let out his pokemon to enjoy it too. "Blast'" Said the first pokemon, then "Umbre bre," and last was Dodrio: "DooooDRIO!!" The three pokemon were play around with eachother in the pond while Gary started to prepare there food. When they were done eating, he summoned them back in their pokeballs so that they can't run off in the night. (Dodrio has a tendency of Doing that.)

He did that same thing for about 5 more days. "Good, only two more days until the boat," Gary said to himself. Then all of a sudden a giant cage dropped around Gary, and a big blue helicopter with a black_ A_ on it was hovering over the cage. A mechanical claw came through the cage's bar snd snatched his bag away from him when he was not looking.

"HEY, what's the big idea. Give that back to me!!! Gary yelled. But luckily, a poeball fell out of the bag while the claw grabbed it. Gary looked at the ball. "DODRIO, I choose you!!" He yelled as a three headed pokemon came out of its pokeball.


	4. Dodrio saves the day!

The cage was even darker than the forest, the steel bars jolted shut, and Gary was befuddled, _How can I get out using Dodrio, sure it's strong but its attack will barely leave a mark on the cage. _"Dodrio, use drill peck on the cage, then double kick," While he said that, he noticed a switch on the outside of the door. "WAIT Dodrio!" The bird halted almost running into the fence. "I think I know a better way," He went over to the switch, it read: Electric cage, 5000 vaults. But the switch's door was bolted shut. "Before you do anything, Dodrio, I'm gonna make sure that it's not just to scare us," Gary said feeling like it was the world's smartest idea. "I don't need some lame pokemon trainer to save me!" So an encouraged Gary took a thin stick and made it touch from the ground, to one of the bars. Nothing. Not even the slightest spark. "Ha, they couldn't fool me!" Gary shouted so loud that the team Aqua members outside could almost her him. So just to make sure that the cage wouldn't zap Dodrio so bad that it would make it faint, Gary leaned on the bars.

At first nothing happened, and then a jolt of electricity started making it way through Gary's body. "WhY dO baD THINGS AllwayS HapPen To MEe?" Yelled Gary as he was being painfully shocked. "Do?" Dodrio asked sounding worried. "DODRIO!!" It yelled as its master lied motionless on the floor. "Do, Do, Dodrio," It said begining to cry, but then one of its heads leaned down to sob on his shoulders, and it heard a soft heart beat. _He's alive!_ It said. _I have a plan to get out of this cage, _The three heads hudled together. "Do, do, dodrio, drio dri," They whispered and that's all the gaurds of team Aqua heard. When it was done discussing its plan, with the other heads, they walked over to the switch. The smallest head fit it's face through the bars just barely geting shocked. _Now, use drill peck on the door, and make it silent._ The leader of the bird body said.Sothe small head use a strong, but silent drill peck that made the door fly open. So it got a hold of the switch in its long beak and switched it from _on _to _off_. Then a buzzing noise turned off, probably for the electricity going off.

Then it scooped up the fainted Gary on to its back. _Ok, now we'll use drill peck on this bar, _the leader pointed its beak to a rusting bar, _and once it gets bent so much that we can get through, we'll make a run for it. _So it started using, another silent but strong drill peck, only now it was the 3 of them, so alot more power! When the bar was pretty weakend, the leader head bit the bar and pulled back so they could fit through. _Now run thruogh there camp. _The Dodrio sprinted striaght through team Aqua's camp at full speed. (Which was very fast because Dodrios are more legs than wings.) "Hey, Get back here!" A male grunt said, "Poocheyana, chase after them!" Almost out of the camp, Dodrio scooped up Gary's bag right out of a grunt's hands. Soon enough, there was a whole pack of Poocheyenas and Mighteyenas chasing after them. The pack was ganging up on them, no exits remained. So each one of the Dodrio's heads use Tri attack, this caused the pack to turn around back to the camp whining and whimpering. Dodrio didn't stop to rest, instead it rushed to the nearest place that would be a good place to put Gary until he woke up.

Finally, they came across a clearing in the forest and layed Gary down there. "Dodrio," it sighed as it stared at Gary waiting for him to wake up. Then it came up with an idea! It reached into that bag wich elevated Gary's head and got out Blastioses pokeball. The middle head picked on the cirle in the center, then a red beam came out and turned into Blastiose. "Blast?" It asked looking down at Gary. _Blastiose, maybe Gary will wake up if you spray, or blast him. _The middle Dodrio said. "Blast," it agreed. So it used a water gun right on Gary's face. "HEY What's the big ide-" Gary's sentence was cut off by his pokemon hugging him. Then Umbreon got itself out of its pokeball and jumped over to Gary happily. "Dodrio, did you... OH MY GOSH, thank you soo moch Dodrio, you saved me didn't you?" The three heads shook their heads up and down then Gary tackled them with a giant hug. "You guys are great," he said patting Blastoises "Blastiose, you woke me up, Dodrio, you saved my life, and Umbreon, I don't know what you did, but you're great to!" He said hugging his three closest friends.

"Gary, is that you?" Said a girl's voice from behind him.

"Lindy?" He said standing up to see a brunette.

"Yup, but seriously, Gary, how can a boy, your size, nearly escape death two times in one week?" Lindy asked sounding amazed. Gary shrugged.

"Hey, wait on minute here MISSY," He siad angerly, "Are you stalking me?"

"Uh, NO!, what give you that stupid idea?" She said starting to get annoyed.

"Well maybe 'cause you know all my _nearly escaped death _stories."

"Actually, I only know one," she stopped Gary from saying something, "While I was heading up to Slateport city, I ran into a spiky, black haired dude. He siad his name was Ash, or something like that. So anyways, he told me that he just saved _his rival Gary_, from falling off the side of the mountian." Lindy fineshed her story.

"Oh kay... WAIT, so how did you know my second one?" Gary started to shout.

"Well, I don't actually _know_ your second one, but I just heard some say thanks to a Dodrio for saving their life, and considering your the only person out here, I assumed it was you." She made an evil smile. "So what'd you do this time, there's no cliffs out here." She laughed, with Gary just getting more angry.

"Well, it just so happens that I got trapped in an electricuting cage, and I leaned on the sides and got zapped!" He snapped, but was glad of doing it.

"Why would anybody with common sense lean on an electrifying cage?" She yelled.

"I tested it with a stick!" He yelled.

"Everybody with little or NO common sense at all even knows that it doens't zap sticks. Gary started to get really mad at her now. Arms crossed, he just turned his back on her and whispere something in Blastioses ear. "Blast,'' it agreed and sprayed Lindy with a water gun.

"Oh... you've asked for it now, Go Growlithe!" She yelled as an orange striped dog pokemon flew out of its pokeball.

"What's a fire type gonna do to a water type?" Gary said smartly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it's a trainer who is evil, not the pokemon, use flamethrower on Gary Now!"

"Growoooolithe!" It scream as fire poured out of its mouth. All of the pokemon started to laugh at him, including his.

"Alright Blastiose use-"

"Wait Gary, how about we settle this by a pokemon battle?" Lindy offered.

"Ok, fine, we'll each get to use 3 pokemon, the person who's last one faints first loses, and its not going to be me." He pointed his nose toward the sky still with his arms crossed. So he threw a pokeball and yelled "Go Dodrio!" While he did this, Lindy noticed a deep gash in Gary's hand. "Are you an emo or somethn'?" She asked.

"What? Why?" He said getting ready to fight with her.

"Well, people don't get cuts like that every day, and your hair is like an emo's."

"No, I'm not an emo."

"Then, what happened to your hand?" She asked rudley.

"What happened to my hand, is none of your business." Gary replied really mad.

"Ok, so you are an emo."

"Ok, fine, when Ash pulled me up with his rope, I was holding on so tight to the rope that it cut really deep into my hands."

"I guess you're not an emo then... Anyway, you should get that looked at, you might need stitches," Lindy said trying to help.

"LOOK, I can take care of myself, I don't need some stubborn brunette telling me what to do!" He snapped.

"Well, apparently you can't if you fall off a cliff, then 5 days later gets shocked by a 5000 vault electrifying cage!" She snapped back.

"I'm alive aren't I, so we gonna battle or what?" Gary said wanting to give revenge by beating her.

"Ok, but you still can't take care of yourself... Growlithe, use firespin!" She shouted and Growlithe did a burning hot move. Then Dodrio used its drill peck attack right on Growlithe's face.

"Growlithe, you Ok?" She shouted. "Growooolithe!" It said fool of energy. Then it used bite on the biggest of Dodrio's heads. "DO!" It yelped in pain.

"Hang in there, Dodrio, I know you can do it!" Gary said encouraging his Dodrio. Then Dodrio used a powerfull tri attack, knock Growlithe onto its back, "Growl," it said weakly, then fainted.

"Growlithe, you did great," Lindy said returning Growlithe into its pokeball, "Now go, Cubone!" And cubone came flying out of its pokeball. Gary returned Dodrio. "Ha, one down, 2 to go." he said happily. Then he sent out Umbreon. "Umbrebre!" It said ready to battle. Umbreon started off with a strong crunch, but it barely hurt Cubone. Then the Cubone used Bonemerang. "UMBRE!!" It shouted at every encounter of the bone. "Come on Umbreon, hang in there!" Gary said. So Umbreon used Shadow Ball, but it missed. Cubone then used Headbutt paired with Bone Club. Umbreon flew up in the air, and landed fainted. "Umbreon, you did as best as you could, thanks!" Gary said returning it.

"Ha, one down 2 to go," Lindy said mimicing Gary. So Gary sent out the powerhouse of his team. "Blastiose" it said as it stomped down one foot then the next. Blastiose used a surf move on Cubone. Jets of water flew from its mouth and canons as it pushed the water foreword forming a huge wave. "Cubone!" It cried scared then water rushed down on it. "Cubone, return!" Lindy yelled then mumbled: thanks. Gary withdrew Blastiose and sent out Dodrio agian. Then, Lindy sent out a huge blue turtle pokemon. "Blastiose!" It yelled.

"Wait, you have a Blastiose too!?" Gary said amazed.

"Yup," she said. It used hydropump which quickly fainted Dodrio.

"Dodrio, you did great," he said after returning it to its pokeball, and sent out his Blastiose. After a few rounds of both of them using bite, (it was the only non-water type move they knew) they were both almost knocked out. The next one to strike first would win. "Blastiose use bite!" They both yelled at the same time. Neither of them could walk to well out of tired ness, but both making it to eachother and using bite. There was a big cloud of dust where one of the two fell.


	5. Over slept

When the dust finally lifted it was clear who won.

"YES!!! Haha and you thought that you'd win, Gary." Lindy said bragging.

"Good job Blastiose, you did good," he said ignoring her, "When we first met, I liked you like 5,000 more times than I do now." Gary said turning his attension towards her.

"Ya, well I guess that things change, Gary." She said walking off. _What a little spoiled brat._ He thought angrily. "Oh well, next time I'll beat her for sure!" He said motivated. _Now to get on that stupid boat._ Gary started to walk in the opposite direction than her.

Finally, he reached Slateport city. "Yes I made it, and a days ahead of time, I can just sit back and relax!" he yelled this so loud that everybody on the beach stared. "Uh… I… Uh... got to be uh… going now, hehee," Gary started to run to the nearest hotel, as embarrassed as he ever had been.

After checking out a room, Gary went to go explore the city. He found a restraunt that had a picture of a freshly baked pizza on the front door. _You don't need it Gary, it will slow down your walking speed…_he stared at the sign for a while until he decided to just go get a sandwich instead. When he was done, he went to walk along the beach. "Who cares about Mawville city, when you can just get another gym badge along the way?" Gary smirked when he saw the black haired kid who saved his life. "Hey Ash!" He called out waving to him. "Gary!?" Ash sounded embarrassed "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What am _I_ doing here you, already know that, but what are _you_ doing here?" Gary asked.

"Uh… I … Uh… got lost." Ash answered obviously lying.

"Ash, come on… you know me, I can tell when you lie, what are you doin' here?"

"Ok, I was going to Mauville like we said, then we heard that the gym here is better to do before the Mauville gym." He said.

"And…" Gary waited for him to answer.

"Ok, after that battle, back there, I really wanted a rematch with you, so… ya." He said "But mainly because of the gym battle." Ash added in really fast. "Oh, and I ran into a girl who is like your friend, I dunno, but anyway, she asked me if you were an emo, why would she ask that?"

"What did you say..." Gary said getting mad of being reminded about their fight.

"I said that I didn't know..." Ash said getting scared that it was the wrong thing to say.

"YOU WHAT? Ash _me_,an emo? I can't believe you!"

"Uh... Sorry, so how 'bout that battle now?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Nah." Gary said, then Ash fell down, expecting a different answer.

"Wha, wha, WHAT?" He asked astonished.

"I'm pretty beat, sense... anyway, it'd be nice to rest for atleast a night." Gary said turning down his offer.

"What, BUT GARY, you never turn down a battle!" Ash said very frustrated with him.

"Oh, come on Ash, you and I both know that by the time I get back, we'll both probably equally matched."

"Oh, fine, I guesse you're right..." Ash mumbled.

"Later Ash!" Gary said just like before. "Gary, Wait!" Ash yelled to Gary then said, "Do you still have yours?" He asked pulling out the white half of an old rusted pokeball. Then Gary reached in one of his pant pokets and got out the red half of it. "Allways have, allways will." Gary replied then he walked away down the long sandy beach, leaving his friend for a long time. The sun was setting now, its rays being reflected by the deep blue sea.

When Gary got back to the hotel, he set his alrm clock to wake him up at 3 in the morning so he wouldn't over sleep. He felt relieved when he knew that he'd get there two hours before Lindy, so that he wouldn't see her. The bed in his room felt like a cloud after months of sleeping on the hard cold ground. He wnet to bed early thatnight, so he wouldn't be more grumpy than he naturally is.

Gary quickly fell asleep, but the night wasn't as peacefull as he hoped it would be. Rain trampled down on the windows of his room, like a stampede of angry Tuaros. That wasn't even the worst of it. He had a dream that he was caught in the same trap as before, only this time it was impossible to escape. The dream made him toss and turn so much that he even knocked over the alrm clock.

Finally, he awoke. The clock on the wall said 9 am. "CRAP, I OVER SLEPT!" So Gary quickly gathered al of his belongings and rushed out of the hotel door. When he got to the dock, there was no boat in sight.


	6. Sharpedo Attack!

"I can't believe that I over slept!" Gary yelled at himself, staring at the sea. "I've never done something like that! That's like an Ash thing to do."

Gary started to walk back and forth with his hand rubbing his chin. _What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?_ He thought this over and over again. _Well, Blastiose could swim me there, but that'd take at least two weeks, and I don't want to over stress it. _

"Yes! I have an idea!" Gary said happily jumping up and down. He wasn't even embarrassed of the number of people giggling at him. So, he marched towards the shopping center. Then he found a boat rental shack.

"Ello!" Said a rather large man welcoming him in. "Now, what can I do for you young lad." _Did he just call me a… oh never mind. _Gary thought staring the man. "Can I rent a boat for a few months?"

"Wow, such a large order, and large poke dollars will come with it, 50,000 to be exact."

"WHAT?!" Gary yelled sounding both mad and shocked. "What a load of CR-"

"Watch your mouth there, lad, I'll make you a deal, 70 percent off if you run a few errands for me." The man said. _Ok, first he wants me to rent a boat for 50,000, and now he's making me do his grocery shopping? _"No deal, Bart!" Gary said reading his name tag then marched out the door. "What is up with these people around here?" He said angrily to himself.

"Where am I gonna get another boat that's goin' straight to Canalave City in the Sinnoh region?"

"I' think I can help," a voice said. Gary turned around to see a man dressed in a sailor suit. He had short brow hair and brown eyes that were a little lighter than Gary's.

"Who are you, and why are you eavesdropping? What I say to myself is my business and mine ONLY." Gary said with his usual temper.

"Sorry, just trying to help," said the man. "So you need a boat to Canalave City, huh?"

"Uh... Ya, but how much will I have to pay you?" He asked. The man started cracking up as Gary's sweat dropped.

"Come on, I need no money!" The man started laughing agian. Then he said, "Just over here." He motioned for Gary to follow. They then came to a some what hidden part of the beach where a boat lie anchored.

"Ummm... are you sure th- th- that thing will get us all the way to Canalave city?" Gary aked while he stared at a small old rusted boat.

"This boat has probably been all over the world and hasn't broke down or anything." He replied. "If we leave now, then we should get their in a day or so."

"Must be pretty fast." Gary said somehow finding a way to make it a rude sentence.

"Yes she is... Faster than a Dodrio on fire." _This guy is nuts, but he seems to know what he's doing, I should at least give him a chance. _"Ok, let's go now," Gary suggested than mumbled: "To get it over with." He watched as the man started packing supplies onto the boat. "Ready?" He asked then Gary nodded climbing onto the rickety old ship. Steam poured from the smoke stack as the boat's loud horn went off. At first the boat went really slow, bobbing at the surface until they got into deeper water. Gary just stood at the bow of the boat staring at the horizon, arms crossed.

"So what's your name anyway." The sailor called out breaking the silence.

"Gary Oak..." He mumbled under his breathe.

"Oh, so you're related to prof. Oak, I assume then."

"Why does it matter?" Gary said still staring at the horizon.

"It doesn't." the sailor replied, ignoring his rudness.

"Good, so what's your name?" Gary asked turning around.

"Sailor Pete, you can call me." Pete replied. "Sailor Pete." Gary said so softly that Pete couldn't hear him, then he chuckled at the name. After a few hours of nothing to do but be bored Gary said, "Man this is boring, what do you do to pass time?"

"Sailing is fun, not a boat person are you?"

_How is that fun?_ He didn't answer.

"I also enjoy battling my passengers."

"_You _do pokemon battles?" Gary sounded amazed.

"Yes I sure do, apparently you do to, so how 'bout it, wanna battle me."

"Of coarse!" Gary said Getting excited.

"Alright, how about..." He paused thinking. "How about a 2 pokemon battle?"

"Ok!"

"Go Empoleon!" Pete said this as a giant penguin pokemon flew out.

"What is that? I've never seen one of those before." Gary quickly got out his pokedex.

"It's one of the 3 starter pokemon in Sinnoh's last evolution." Pete said before his pokedex could tell him. "Also it is both water and steel type, so many moves aren't very effective, so I'd stay away from dark, normal, flying, steel, and ice."

_So, my only safe choice would be Blastiose, but then agian it's also a water type. _"Ok GO BLASTIOSE!" The small boat rocked when the giant turtle popped out of its pokeball. "Blast!" It yelled ready to fight. Blastiose used hydropump on the Empoleon.

"EMP!" It screeched. Then it attacked back with a drill peck. "Blastiose!" Blastiose yelled with pain.

"Come on Blastiose, you can do it." Gary said encouraging it. "Blast." It replied. Then it used withdraw. The Empoleon tried to hit its shell with various moves, but none even left a mark on the shell. Then Blastiose jumped into the air now out of its shell, (wich startled Empoleon,) and it landed right on it. "Emp," It said in pain after getting squished by the wieght of the turtle. "Empol...leon." Were its last words before fainting. "Good job, Empoleon." Pete said returning it. Gary returned Blastiose while Pete sent out a weird looking four legged pokemon. "Leafeon!" It said.

"I've never seen one of those either!" Gary said sounding amazed agian.

"Leafeon is one of the Sinnoh evolutions of Eevee, it has strong grass type moves." Pete told him.

"Another Eevee evolution, huh?" Gary said releasing Umbreon. Both of the pokemon each started out with quick attack. Both ended up taking the same damage. Then Umbreon attacked back with a powerful crunch. "Leafe," Leafeon said rubbing its head. "Hold on there, Leafeon, I know you can do it!" Pete called out to it. "LeafEON!" It replied back, then it started taking in sunlight.

_No, it's gonna use solar beam. _Gary thought. Then he told Umbreon to use faint attack. This knocked down Leafeon, but it didn't stop it from absorbing then sunlight. "NOW RELEASE!" Pete yelled. A ray of light was shown around Umbreon. When it was over, Umbreon lie flat on the boat's floor. "You did good, Umbreon. Now Blastiose, come on out!" Gary yelled, both returning and releasing pokemon at the same time. Then Blastiose dove into the ocean around the boat, preparing for a dive attack. The Leafeon was looking around all sides wondering where it would use its attack from. "Blast!" It yelled scaring it when it flew up with water. Then Blastiose, crashed into the Leafeon. Leafeon then used razor leaf, slicing into Blastioses skin. "Blast!" It yelped in pain, then it fell over. "Blastioce, you gotta get up, come on , I'm counting on you." Gary said. Blastiose, then barely stood up, shaking all over. "Leafeon, now use magical leaf!" Leafs that sparkled came out around Leafeon. "Leaf!" It yelled, causing the leafs to shoot foreward. Blastiose fell for the last time.

"Blastiose NO!" Gary said returning it, then he whispered to the pokeball "Good job, you were great."

"You did good, Gary, now you know how tough the pokemon in Sinnoh are and what to expect." Pete said.

"Ya, whatever." Gary said, arms crossed. Pete went back behind the wheel, steering the boat towrads Sinnoh. Then sun was setting when Gary said, "You got any food on this peice of, cr-"

"Yup." Pete said handing him a sandwich. Gary quickly gulped it down withuot saying thanks.

"So... How many pokemon do you have anyway?" Pete asked making his voice loud over the waves.

"Why do you care?" Gary snapped withhis mouth half full.

"Just wondering." Pete replied to his rude question.

"I have three with me right now, Blastiose, Umbreon, and Dodrio. What do you have?" He said.

"Leafeon, Empoleon, Glaceon, Luxio, and Drifloon." Pete said. Gary just knodded not knowing what any of them (exept for Empoleon and Leafeon) were.

That night, Gary fell asleep on one of the old hard chairs. At every wave the boat hit, his head would slam down on the chair's hard arm. This sent a shooting paint to his brain, but not even that could wake him.

In the middle of the night, Gary was awoken by the boat slamming into something big.

"What was that?" Gary asked, sounding scared. "Pete, what was that!?" he called out. No answer. "PETE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Still no answer. Gary started to panic, he ran around the boat calling his name. He looked at the edge of the boat, to see what they hit, and saw a big group of Sharpedo jumping in and out of the water, trying to bite Gary. Then hands reached around Gary's head, skinny, cold hands. "HEY!" Gary yelled, almost falling off the edge of the boat. He turned around to see Pete.

"What were you doing?" Gary said sounding infuriated.

"You gotta keep quite!" Pete whispered covering Gary's mouth so he couldn't yell anything. "You gotta keep quite, or it will find us!" Pete said releasing Gary.

"What will find us?" Gary said in a now low whisper voice.

"The Gyarados, it's famous around these waters, at night it tries to eat boats that are disturbing its sleep. And your screaming ain't helping!" Pete whispered. The Gary just closed his mouth so he wouldn't yell anthing.

"What do we do?"Gary asked scared.

"Just the same, we keep on moving towards Canalave city. The Gyarados won't hurt us if you would just keep your mouth SHUT!"

"Fine, I'm goin' back to sleep, and DON'T wake me!"

"You sound like somebody who wants to swim the rest of the way." Pete said then started to laugh. Gary didn't see what was funny, so he just walked over to the hard chair and tried to go back to sleep. The next morning was cold and foggy. Gary was shivering in just a black tee shirt and purple cargo pants.

"Would you like a coat?" Pete asked when he saw Gary pale and shivering.

"Nah, I can take care of myself." Gary said turning down his offer.

"OH MY GOSH!! You know what I have had it with your, additude, I am like this close to throwing you off my boat!" Pete put two fingers close together showing how close he was.

"Fine, have it your way, how far away are we?" Gary asked.

"We're about 14 hours away, why?" Pete told him.

"Ok." Gary said getting up from his seat.

"Whoa, what are you doin'?" Gary didn't answer him. Then he climbed to the top of the boat and he dove into the water. _Did he just... No NOO!_ Pete thought. "GARY! Are you ok?!" Pete shouted but there was no answer. "Gary!" Then he saw Gary climb on the back of Blastiose, and they zoomed off. "What has got into that kid's head?" Pete asked himself whle he stared at the disappearing Blastiose.

"Blastiose, do you think that you can keep this up for a few hours?" Gary asked it. "Blast!" It said. _Oh man, I really hope no Sharpedo attack us._ "Blastiose?" It said in a vioce that made it sound like it was confused.

"I guess I can tell you, Blastiose, the IDIOT sailor Pete is a butt, and I didn't want to spend another second with that freak!" He siad mainly yelling at Pete. "Blastiose." It siad calmly. Hours later of Gary cursing at how rude he was, a fin came out through the water.

"Uh... What is that?" Gary said, his voice shaking. Then it jumped out of the water.

"Sharpedo!" It yelled heading straight for them. "Blastiose, DIVE" Gary yelled.

"Blastiose?" It said sadly because it knew that Gary could only hold his breathe for seconds.

"Just do it you can swim faster under water than above. I'll tell you went to go up, NOW!" Blastiose quickly dove under right when the Sharpedo attacked. It swerved to aviod Sharpedo's deathly teeth. The Sharpedo was gaining speed on them. Gary held tight on to Blastiose's neck, then he yelled into its ear, "Go up..." Blastiose slammed into the bottom of the ocean with its foot, then it jumped to get up fast. "Did we loose it?" Gary said panting as he looked around and saw nothing. "Blast!" It yelled as the Sharpedo charged at them. Only this time, it brought friends.

"Oh, Crap, how do I get myself into these messes?" He said staring at the angry group of Sharpedo, they got closer and closer by the second.


	7. The Mysterious Pidgeot

The Sharpedo were so close to him that he could smell their disgusting breathe. Gary closed his eyes and waited for the end, again. When all hope was lost, a flash of light zoomed by him.

"What was that?" He said opening his eyes. The Sharpedo were swimming away so fast that they might've seen a Gengar. Gary looked behind his shoulder and saw an Ursaring happily cheering while it float on the water's surface. Then he heard a voice that he hated so much say "Good job Ursaring, return! Gary, you just can't be left alone for one second without falling off a cliff or something, can you?" A girl riding a Blastiose said.

"Nice to see you too, Lindy." He said sarcastically. "What are you doin' all the way out here?"

"Other than saving your butt, nothing. Why are you all the way out here? Did you miss your boat again?" Lindy said then she started laughing.

"None of your business, but why aren't _you_ on the boat?" He said getting prepared for another fight with her.

"Oh, we were anchored because the ship had some problems or something, so I went to exercise my Blastiose. Ok, let's head back for the boat."

"What do you mean _let's_?" Gary questioned her.

"I mean, you don't wanna tire your Blastiose out too much, do you? So come back with me." Lindy suggested.

"Heh, in your dreams, or not even that, in your dream's dreams." Gary said ruddily arms crossed. "What do you say, Blastiose, wanna keep on goin'?"

"Blast!" It said meaning _yes_.

"Ok then, suite yourself, but don't come crying up to me when you get eaten up by a Sharpedo. Or you won't even be able to do that cuz you'll be dead!" She said, then left and disappeared into the fog.

"Ok, Blastiose, let's go!" Gary shouted as they moved onword towards Canalave city. After a few hours, Blastiose was starting to swim really slow. "Blastiose, come on you can do it, just 'bout 5 more hours. "Blast!" It yelled getting mad at Gary for making it seem like a short time. Then it got out of Gary's bags a pokeball and returned itself. "Blastiose! I'm sorry!" He said feeling both shocked and sad. _Hmm... Blastiose obviously won't work for me, and Umbreon can't swim to well... So my only choice is Dodrio!_ He thought while floating in the water. "Dodrio, I choose you! Try to fly me to Canalave city!" Dodrio flew out of its pokeball and scooped up Gary. _Is he crazy, he knows that we're better runners than flyers, we can barely fly for an hour._ Dodrio thought to itself. After an hour, sure enough, Dodrio fell out of the sky, hitting the water hard. "Dodrio!" It yelled in pain, then it returned itself. "No... Wow how stupid can I get? First I jump off a boat thinking I can make Blastiose swim me all the way. Then I turn down a boat offer, and lastly, I expect a pokemon known for its running speed to fly me all the way, wow, I'm stupid." He said to himself. He now just lied on his back staring at the sky waiting for something, anything. He closed his eyes and thought about his past few years and all of the choices that he made, more bad than good.

When he opened his eyes agian, he was flying in the sky, nothing but clouds surrounded him. "Well, at least it all ended peacefully." He said to himself. "I really hope that who ever finds my pokemon will take good care of them, and that they'll forgive me for over working them." Gary said and closed his eyes once more."Wow, it's so weird being... gone, I can't feel my legs or anything." When he opened them, he looked up. He noticed a Pidgeot carrying him, its wings blocking the sun's bright rays.

"WHAT!?!? I'm not dead!" Gary exclaimed. Then the Pidgeot looked down at him and it rolled its eyes. "Wow, I wonder why this Pidgeot is flying me, and where." Then Gary noticed something in the horizon, land! And it wasn't just any land, it was Canalave city.

"Finally, I made it, YES!" He shouted. Then the Pidgeot dropped Gary and was off agian in a flash. "OWW!" Gary yelped with pain as he hit his head on a coral reef. "It could've atleast dropped me off in the city, but oh well... I can swim the rest of the way!" Gary said happily. "Wow," Gary said sounding amazed as he walked around the sidewalks of Canalave city, "Everything here is so... different."

Gary then rushed to a pokecenter to rest his pokemon and himself after a long (and very hard) day's work. When his pokemon were healed, he went over to a pc and phoned prof. Oak to tell him that he was ok. "Wow Gary, you really are lucky, but why would you turn down a boat offer." Prof. Oak asked.

"Uh..." Gary started to blush and tugged onto the collar of his black tee shirt.

"That's ok, Gary you can tell me later." Oak said, making Gary feel better.

"Alright, I uh... gotta go, see you later!" Gary said than ran towards the door, ready to start his Sinnoh adventure.

And that's the end of Gary's journey to the Sinnoh region, but just the beginning of his other many adventure that are yet to take place in the Sinnoh region...

Dedicated to: Pondertheworld


End file.
